


For One Night Only

by CassidysPersona



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Karaoke, M/M, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidysPersona/pseuds/CassidysPersona
Summary: It's Rebecca's thirtieth birthday and she's been dragged up onto the mic by her big sister, hoping to reedem herself from her entrance into Emmerdale Rebecca tries to loosen everyone up with a singsong, little did she know that she was about to become the entertainment. Who'd have thought the little sister of Chrissie White could bring joy and humour for one night only?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right Guys,
> 
> This is just a bit of fun really :) can we just ignore all this major angsty dramary stuff going on and pretend that everything is all cute and fluffy? Andy's not on the run but he's left to see the kids, Lachlan never shot his grandad and Rebecca's come to see her family. Aaron and Robert are together and it's all cute and fluffy. I just feel we need to take time out from the real time Emmerdale and have a bit of fun.

“No, I’m not doing it no way,” Rebecca protested as her sister dragged her up to the microphone and stool that had a guitar resting against it.

“Your birthday, remember? It’s our tradition, the birthday girl has to at least do one song before they are completely wasted,” Chrissie sipped at her wine glass and picked up a handful of crisps. Rebecca glared at her older sister, she had always been outgoing as a child, even offering to dance and sing in front of those who take the time to listen. However, as she looked at the midst of people with their eyes on her, she felt a wave of anxiety these people didn’t particularly like her sister or her nephew and given she arrived in a helicopter meant she had a lot of making up to do. This could be a fun evening if all was to go to plan, the fact that free booze was in involved meant half the village locals had turned up. Rebecca had never had low-key birthdays and her family weren’t about to stop now.

“Hello,” she said awkwardly into the microphone she cleared her throat, “I actually didn’t know this had been arranged by my sister and Chas and Charity over there,” she turned her head and the relatives smiled at her clearly they had been given a lot of money to host this.

“You could’ve been a bit nicer Chrissie, she doesn’t know half these people,” Lawrence scolded his daughter playfully as he watched his youngest lifted the guitar up and she put the strap around her neck.

“Where’s the fun in being nice?” Chrissie asked as she sat down next to her son who was on his phone, “oi, you could try and pretend you’re having fun,” she nudged him and Lachlan rolled his eyes before putting his phone away.

“Watching adults make fools out of themselves? Hmm, ideal,” Lachlan stared at his auntie who tuning the guitar, “I can’t even drink which sucks.”

“So Robert given you know this family really well can Rebecca actually sing or are we about to have our eardrums perforated?” Chas asked Robert who sat at the far end of the bar nursing a pint, watching that White family bond over this was sickening to Robert, given that Chrissie was far from a saint and Rebecca wasn’t exactly a nun but this could be fun, if Bernice didn’t drink too much and threaten to shave off Chrissie’s hair again.

“No she’s actually quite good,” Robert downed the rest of his pint and watched as Rebecca finally got the guitar in tune and she smiled.

“Ok…so I may have made a rather large boo, boo by arriving in a helicopter, I cannot apologise enough for that…I can assure you my big sister told me off like the bossy cow she is,” Rebecca smiled Chrissie glared at her, “so maybe…I can start again and get to know you all and so you guys don’t just know me as the insensitive cow who arrived in a helicopter?” she scrunched up her nose and smiled which was something she did when she was awkward or excited, “I actually can’t think of anything,” she said awkwardly, “wait…this is something that I sang on my eighteenth when I got absolutely off my head on tequila and vodka shots.”

“Oooh bet that was nasty to clear up in the morning,” Jermaine joked from behind the bar and he looked at Lawrence who clearly was reliving the next morning.

“Had to throw away our favourite rug,” Lawrence grumbled.

“Oh yeah I remember that one,” Rebecca laughed, “it was cream and soft…then it was no longer soft or cream coloured…anyway,” Rebecca started to pluck the guitar strings as she figured out the tune for it.

“Oh come on mum it’ll be fun…we need a laugh after everything,” Adam said to his mum Moira as they entered the bar, “and there’s free alcohol involved.”

“Come sit over here love,” Diane patted two spare seats for the mother and son duo to sit down on, “how’s everything at home?” she asked concerned.

“Keeping busy, cows to milk, sheep to herd and various other things that a farm involves,” Moira took off her leather jacket and looked at the woman sat on a stool strumming to get the tune, “who’s that?”

“Chrissie’s sister,” Diane answered, “now according to Robert she can sing, but then again he could be winding us up.”

“If I’m terrible please kick me off, I’ve only been dragged up here because my sister’s a meanie,” Rebecca grumbled then her fingers started to pick at the strings and there was a familiar tune to some people, “ _My name is Jack and I live in the back of the grand'a Garbo home,”_ she grinned a fond memory of this song came flooding back to her, “ _with friends I will remember wherever I may roam, and my name is Jack and I live in the back, of the Greta Garbo home for wayward boys and girls,”_ she continued her voice got a few punters attention – if there’s one thing Chrissie envied about Rebecca was her ability to make people laugh or to get along with people instantly, she was like that when she was little she’d walk into a room and it would light up.

_“There goes Fred with his hands on his head cause he thinks he's heard the bomb,  
and here comes Superman who really puts it on, there's lots of fun and I love to run up and down the stairs, I make as much noise as I want and no one ever cares, ever cares….and my name is Jack and I live in the back of the Greta Garbo home for wayward boys and girls.”_

“She’s not that bad actually,” Chas whispered to Robert who was staring at her, “oi,” she nudged his arm to break him out his trance, “you better not be thinking about doing what I think you’re doing,” she warned him and Robert glared at her.

“Chas I love Aaron when are you going to realise that?” he pushed himself away from the bar and went to join his partner.

 _“my name is Jack (we all love Jack) and I live in the back (we live in the back) in the back of the Greta Garbo home for wayward boys and girls my name is Jack and I live in the back, my name is Jack and I live in the back,”_ she finished with a strum of all the strings and made another nose scrunch smile, “well you haven’t booed me off,” she put the guitar down and waited for a reaction, she wanted something to show what they thought.

“Well it seems that Rebecca White was an entertainer in her past life,” Jimmy smiled. Rebecca then went to leave the stage when she was stopped.

“No wait! You’re bringing in punters here…get back up there,” Charity ordered the blonde who was quite amazed at the reaction she got.

“Right I’m going to need more wine if I’m going to be forced to listen to my kid sister for most of the night,” Chrissie finished her glass and then walked up to the bar, “same again Chas.”

“Your sister’s quite the entertainer,” Chas observed as she poured the pint and Chrissie rolled her eyes, “let me guess…perfect little sister syndrome?”

“Oh no Rebecca’s the one with the syndrome…classic hard done by little sister syndrome, hates that I get everything first. Anyway thanks,” she handed her a twenty and told Chas to keep the change.

“Alright. Who wants another one?” Rebecca asked as she stood up and scanned the bar for potential minds ticking.

“This should be fun,” Chrissie felt Lawrence tap her shoulder out of sympathy and Lachlan then saw a glimpse of something in his auntie’s eye, why was she staring at him like that?

**A/N: So this is just something that has been floating in my head for a while now and it hasn’t been able to get out. It’s a bit of fun really and there will be other characters joining in, but this is just the start.**

**Cassidy**

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, should I carry it on?


End file.
